A Visit To The Precinct
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Liz Donnelly pops into the precinct one day and learns some very interesting things. E/O and C/C.


A Visit To The Precinct.

Summary: Liz Donnelly pops into the precinct one day and learns some very interesting things. E/O and C/C.

Disclaimer. Dick Wolf owns Law & Order: SVU. TeenQueen661© owns the plot of the story.

Cragen was in for a surprise when he passed Liz Donnelly in one of the hallways of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit precinct one afternoon.

"Donnelly?" he greeted, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to say hi," Liz chirped.

"You're not needed in court today?" Cragen asked.

"Not today," Liz answered. "I'm not on judicial duty today."

"It's nice to have the day off, huh?" Cragen said.

"Yeah, it is," Liz replied. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm late for a commissioner's meeting," Cragen explained.

"I'll watch over your detectives while you're gone, if you want," Liz suggested.

"You don't have to," Cragen said.

"I have nothing better to do today," Liz said, grinning.

"Okay, then, feel free to sit in my office," Cragen offered. "Just don't rearrange things on my desk like you did last time."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a bit disorganized," Liz pointed out.

"And because of you, I couldn't find the folder for the Moore case," Cragen said.

"You found it eventually," Liz said, smirking.

"Well, I better get going," Cragen said, heading for the elevator. "Oh, and make sure my detectives get all of that paperwork done!"

Liz nodded and continued to make her way to the squad room. When she entered the squad room, Munch was at his desk, finishing up some of his paperwork. Fin was by the coffee machine, brewing himself a cup of coffee. Chester was at his desk, typing something on the computer.

"Judge Donnelly," Munch greeted, once he noticed she was in the room. "What a surprise."

"Nice to see you, John," Liz replied.

"What brings you to the precinct, Judge?" Fin asked.

"Call me Liz," Liz insisted. "We're not in court."

"Okay, what brings you to the precinct, Liz?" Fin asked.

"I'm not on judicial duty today, so I thought I would stop by," Liz explained. "Cragen was late for a commissioner's meeting and I offered to watch over you detectives until he returns."

"We don't need a babysitter," Chester pointed out. "We can be trusted."

"Cragen said the last time he left you all alone, he came back and found paper planes on the floor," Liz said, smirking.

"We were bored," Chester said.

"So, you folded your paperwork into paper planes and started aiming?" Liz questioned. "What were you trying to do, get fifty points if you hit Stabler in the head?"

"No," Fin scoffed. "Hitting Stabler in the head was worth _a hundred _points."

"Get a life," Liz said, shaking her head. "Both of you."

Fin rolled his eyes, while Munch returned to completing his paperwork. Chester went back to his typing and Liz made her way to the coffee machine. She poured coffee from one of the two pots that were there into a cup.

"Help yourself to some coffee, Liz," Fin said, his eyes on his own paperwork. "Just don't drink the coffee from the pot on the left."

"Why not?" Liz asked, before taking a sip of the coffee she poured.

"That would be the coffee that Munch made," Chester explained, looking grossed out.

"Hey, why shouldn't people drink my coffee?" Munch questioned, insulted.

At that moment, Liz's eyes widened and she ended up spitting out the hot coffee that was in her mouth. It splattered all over the floor in front of her.

"That's why, man!" Fin exclaimed. "It looks like mud warmed up, and last time I accidentally drank it, I found sugar packet wrappings in it!"

"Come on, my coffee is not that bad!" Munch said, irritated.

"Is that a bullet in my coffee?" Liz questioned, reaching into her coffee cup and pulling out a small bullet.

"I rest my case," Fin said, leaning back in his seat.

Liz reached for a napkin nearby and wiped her mouth. "Well, I least I know now."

"I apologize, Liz," Munch said, getting up from his seat. "I can make you another batch and - "

"Don't make anymore coffee, Detective," Liz said, sternly. She then turned to Fin and Chester. "In fact, he is forbidden from going near the coffee maker from now on!"

"Noted," Chester replied, pretending to scribble the note on a sticky note.

Just then, the sound of a phone ringing filled the squad room. It was coming from the cell phone on Chester's desk. He stopped typing to read the caller ID.

"It's Casey," he said, when Liz, Munch, and Fin turned to look at him, wondering who was calling him. "She probably wants to let us know how court went."

"She probably convicted that serial rapist that we caught not too long ago and wants to tell us about her success," Fin explained to Liz.

"Why don't we find out?" Liz suggested, gesturing to Chester to put his cell phone on speaker. He got the message and did what Liz told him to do.

"Lake," he greeted, waiting for an answer.

"Hey, it's Casey," a female voice answered.

"Hey, how is it going in court?" Chester asked, as everyone in the squad room listened attentively.

"I just got out," Casey explained. "I convicted that bastard that you guys caught."

"Congratulations," Chester said, grinning.

Munch, Fin, and Liz all smiled. They knew that Casey was capable of convicting any perp, as long as she had the required evidence.

"Oh, I also called to ask if we were still on for tonight," Casey added.

Chester froze, not expecting her to say that, especially with Munch, Fin, and Liz in the room, who couldn't help but look at him with wide eyes.

"Tonight?" he asked, looking at the two surprised detectives and one appalled judge.

"Yeah, you planned on taking me out tonight to that fancy restaurant that you mentioned last week," Casey reminded him. "You didn't forget, did you?"

Chester watched Fin give him his "Why-didn't-you-tell-us" look. Munch wondered if what was happening at that moment had to do with a conspiracy of some sort, while Liz stared at him, her mouth hanging open, slightly.

"Of course not," Chester said, answering Casey. "I was just making sure that you were still up for it."

"I hope you're up for the dessert we're going to have later at your apartment after dinner," Casey said, seductively. "If you know what I mean."

At this point, Munch and Fin couldn't help but stare at him, in shock. Liz stared at Chester's cell phone, as if it had sprouted legs.

"Oh, I know what you mean, Casey," Chester answered, feeling the bulge in his pants getting tighter.

"Anyway, I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight at seven," Casey replied. "Love you."

Liz folded her arms in front of her, and raised an eyebrow. Chester gulped, before turning back to face his cell phone.

"Yeah, love you too, Case," he replied, and quickly hung up.

Chester took his cell phone off of his desk and slid it into his pants pocket. He then turned to face Munch, Fin, and Liz, who were expecting answers.

"So, when were you going to tell us that you were seeing Miss Novak?" Liz questioned.

"We weren't planning on telling anyone," Chester admitted, not making eye contact with anyone.

"And why the hell not?" Fin asked, surprised. "This is huge, man!"

"Cragen would have my head _and _my badge!" Chester exclaimed. "And what about you guys?"

"We support you, man!" Fin reassured him. "She's a lucky girl."

"It does explain why she was literally bouncing down the stairs of the courthouse last week," Liz said, smirking.

"Thanks," Chester said, relieved that they accepted his and Casey's relationship. "I hope Cap lets me leave early. I'll just tell him that I have to run last-minute errands tonight."

"Wait!" Munch blurted out, as everyone turned to look at him. "So, this is not related to a conspiracy of some sort?"

Before anyone could answer him, Fin's desk phone rang. He reached for it and answered the call.

"Tutuola, Special Victims Unit," he answered. He listened to someone speak on the other line before he hung up.

"What's going on?" Chester asked.

"We got a case," Fin said, getting up from his seat. "Someone wake up Elliot and Olivia, so we can get going."

"I'll wake them," Liz offered. "They're up in the cribs, right?"

"They should be," Fin replied.

Liz nodded, heading up the stairs. She made her way to the door leading to the cribs and found that it was closed. Her right hand curled into a fist and she knocked on the door.

"Benson, Stabler!" she called. "Get up, Fin said there's a case!"

She then stopped knocking and waited for Elliot and Olivia to come out. When no one answered the door, she got irritated and knocked even louder.

"Get up Detectives, there's a case!" she yelled, her fist aching from the constant knocking.

It took Liz a few minutes to realize that her knocks and yells couldn't be heard because they were being muffled by the loud screams and moans coming from inside the cribs.

"What the hell is going on?" she wondered. "Are they beating the crap out of each other or something?"

Determined to know what was going on, she reached for the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"There's a case, Detectives!" she shouted, stepping into the cribs. "Get out of bed and - what the hell?"

On the ground in the middle of the room was Olivia, who was lying down on her back, in only a black bra and matching panties. Elliot was straddling her hips and pinning her arms to her sides, wearing only dark blue, striped boxers. They were sharing a passionate kiss, when they heard someone enter the room.

Upon seeing Liz Donnelly standing in the doorway, looking down at them, Elliot quickly broke his kiss with Olivia and pulled her closer to him, trying to shield her half-naked body.

"Judge Donnelly!" he gasped.

Liz didn't hear his gasp. She just looked from them to their clothes, which lay forgotten in a pile by one of the beds. She then looked back at Elliot, who held Olivia protectively and lovingly in his muscular arms.

"Judge?" Olivia asked, her arms finding their way around Elliot's neck.

"I only have three things to say to you, Detectives," Liz said, sternly.

"Keep it out of the precinct?" Elliot asked.

Liz smirked. "First of all, it's about damn time you two got together!"

"And it only took you seven months to figure it out," Olivia chirped.

Elliot chuckled. "That beats everyone else in this damn precinct. They're still clueless about our relationship."

"Secondly, Fin says there's a case, so you two might want to get going," Liz suggested.

"Okay," Olivia replied, reaching for their pile of clothes by one of the beds.

"Lastly," Liz continued, now sounding a bit stricter. "Keep it out of the precinct."

With that said, Liz exited the room, leaving two half-naked detectives sitting on the floor.

"I told you she was going to say that," Elliot said, referring to Liz's warning to keep the intimate portion of their relationship out of the precinct.

"Shut up, Stabler," Olivia snapped, slapping Elliot upside the head.

* * *

Liz remained at the precinct for a few more hours while Cragen was at the commissioner's meeting. While the detectives were out on a case, she spent most of her time sitting at Cragen's desk in his office. The detectives managed to capture the perp, worm a confession out of him, and close the case. Once all of that was done, Munch, Fin, and Chester returned to completing their paperwork, while Elliot and Olivia went back up to the cribs.

Cragen called the precinct half an hour before his meeting was supposed to end. Liz answered the phone and learned that the meeting ended early and that Cragen wasn't too far from the precinct. He also called to see how she was handling things at the precinct while he was gone. She claimed that everything was fine and ended the call.

With ten minutes until Cragen returned to the precinct, she scolded the detectives in the squad room for throwing paper planes again and yelled at them to clean up or she would make sure that Cragen took away their badges permanently. She had Fin and Chester pick up the paper planes, while she made Munch clean the coffee machine, after he went against her orders and tried making another batch of his coffee, which resulted in a small, minor explosion that sent his coffee splattering everywhere.

By the time Cragen returned to the precinct, Munch, Fin, and Chester were at their desks, finishing their paperwork under the supervision of a strict Donnelly.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Cragen remarked. "I come back and the precinct is still in one piece. Thank goodness."

"Your detectives just need to know who's the boss, that's all," Liz said, smiling proudly.

"Speaking of my detectives, where are Benson and Stabler?" Cragen questioned, looking around the squad room.

Liz looked pale. She was so busy dealing with Munch, Fin, and Chester that she totally forgot about Elliot and Olivia and how they were most likely sharing another intimate moment up in the cribs.

"Up in the cribs," Liz answered, truthfully, and then continued, lying this time. "They were exhausted from completing all of their paperwork."

"Let's talk in the hallway and leave these detectives to their paperwork," Cragen suggested.

Liz nodded and followed Cragen into the hallway outside the squad room.

"So, what did you do here while I was gone?" Cragen asked.

"Let's just say that I learned a lot of interesting things today," Liz answered, smirking.

"Interesting things?" Cragen questioned, curiously. "Like what?"

"Well, first of all, keep Munch away from the coffee machine from now on," Liz warned.

Before Cragen could comment, the sound of splattering liquid could be heard from inside the squad room.

"I found another bullet in your coffee, Munch!" Fin yelled, angrily.

Cragen looked bewildered, with his attention on Liz, who just nodded.

"Second of all," Liz continued. "If Benson and Stabler come into the precinct tomorrow morning, waddling like penguins, something is definitely up."

"Is something going on between them?" Cragen asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, and on your way out tonight, be sure to get a janitor to clean in the cribs really well," Liz added, ignoring Cragen's question. "Tell them that it is absolutely important to wax the floor in there."

Cragen looked confused. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm absolutely sure," Liz said, confidently. "Trust me, after what happened today, that floor is going to need a good scrub."

"May I ask why?" Cragen asked, perplexed.

Before Liz could answer, her cell phone beeped, alerting her of an incoming text message. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone to read the text message.

"Sorry, I have to go," Liz said, heading for the elevator. "I'm meeting up with Alex for dinner tonight."

"Wait, Liz, what's going on in this precinct that I don't know about?" Cragen questioned, determined to find out what Liz knew.

"And another thing," Liz said, as she pressed the button to call the elevator. "If Detective Lake asks to leave early tonight, the reason for it involves meeting up with Miss Novak, not to run last-minute errands."

With that said, the elevator doors slid open and Liz stepped inside. Before Cragen could reply, the doors slid closed again.

Cragen raised an eyebrow and headed back into the squad room. Upon seeing Cragen again, Chester got off of his seat.

"Cap, is it okay if I leave early?" he asked, politely.

"Of course," Cragen said, heading for his office.

"Really?" Chester asked, wondering why Cragen didn't ask for his reason to leave early.

"Sure, it's pretty slow today, anyway," Cragen replied. "Oh, and be sure to tell Casey that I said hi."

Chester's mouth dropped open, in shock, as Cragen went into his office and closed the door behind him.

"How did he know?" Chester asked, surprised.

"It's a conspiracy!" Munch exclaimed, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh, shut up!" Fin and Chester yelled, simultaneously.

There you go, SVU fanatics! Another SVU one-shot! :D Please Review! :D Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


End file.
